French Braid
by TheGreekGeek
Summary: Annabeth talks to Silena without really meaning too... PERCABETH! Oneshot. If you want more chapters, just review. This is a story about what happens after the last Olympian sneak peek from The Demigod Files.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is a collaboration between MerAngel and Percyjfan._

**French Braid**

Annabeth Chase was completely absorbed in her book. It was about architecture. Annabeth found it fascinating. She had tried to talk to Percy and Grover about it, but they made fake yawns behind her back when they thought she wasn't looking.

"Hey Annabeth," said one of her siblings. She looked up. "There's a call for you at the Big House." Annabeth got up and jogged through camp to the big blue farm house. She passed a couple campers playing volleyball. They looked happy and carefree, but Annabeth knew they were full of worry. Their smiles were like the ones the newscasters plastered on their faces. 'How could Percy's sixteenth birthday be so close?' she thought. It was only a week away, and the aura of it was hanging over camp like a fog.

She entered the coolness of the Big House. Chiron was sitting in wheelchair form by the phone. "Ah," he said into the phone. "Here she is." Annabeth took the phone as Chiron wheeled out of the room.

"Hey Annabeth! Remember me?"

Annabeth clutched the phone and gritted her teeth. Remember? She wished she could forget that voice! "Hello Rachel," she said coolly. "Annabeth," Rachel said. "I need your help. There are four hoof marks on the hood of Paul's car! Percy and I were just driving out to the beach when this guy on a Pegasus landed on it! How do I explain this to Paul?" Annabeth almost screamed, "Percy was driving? I wouldn't trust him as a rider in a bus." Her mind raged with words like, _How dare he go somewhere alone with Rachel?_

"Any way," Rachel said. "Percy went with the guy and I kissed him goodbye and they flew off." Annabeth's fist curled tightly. "Goodbye Rachel," she growled and slammed the phone onto the receiver.

Annabeth walked stiffly out of the big house, an argument raging in her brain.

How could he? I'm his friend. How could he go on a _date_ with someone as…How could he?

_Well, you're only his friend. He can go out with who he wants to._

Yeah, well. He's only known her for about a year.

_Well that doesn't really matter does it? You don't like him like that do you?_

Well I…?

"Annabeth!" Annabeth jumped at the sound of that pretty voice. Silena Beauregard was running toward her, black hair flying. "Annabeth," she called again. "You must let me fix your hair. I could make you pretty." Annabeth shook her head and started to turn away when Silena grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the Aphrodite cabin. Annabeth tried to protest but sadly, Silena had a death grip on her arm.

Silena's bunk was decorated with a mirror on the wall. There was a bunch of fashion designs pasted here and there. There was also a letter. As Annabeth leaned forward to read it, Silena ripped it off the wall, blushing. "No need to look at that sweetie." Annabeth smiled smugly and said, "Love letter?" Silena flushed crimson and sat Annabeth down on her bunk. She pulled out a hair tie and a comb and began to braid Annabeth's hair.

"So how has it been going? I sense some anguish in your love life."

"I can't talk about it."

"I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone. You can talk."

Annabeth suddenly felt as though she could trust Silena. It was strange, but it was if there was another influence.

"Well, last year, Percy met this girl called Rachel. She goes to his highschool."

"Oh that's bad."

"He was suddenly her friend and she wrote her phone number on his hand. Then he remembered it!"

"What a jerk! You're his friend!"

"Yeah. I feel…replaced."

"Not jealous?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Your hair is done."

Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror. Silena was pretty good with hair, Annabeth had to admit. She got up from the bed and marched outside. "Don't you have anything else to confess?" Silena asked, following her. Annabeth shook her head. Silena stopped, smirked and waved a hand.

Images flashed at high speed in front of her eyes. She was standing over a sleeping Percy; she was crying on his shoulder at Siren Bay, she was kissing him at Mt. St Helens. There were a bunch of other things like that. When they stopped, her eyes felt like they were spinning in their sockets. "What did you do?" she panted. "Neat power huh?" asked Silena. Annabeth flushed scarlet. "If you ever tell anyone…" she growled. Silena just looked up and nodded. "Percy and Charlie are here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth turned around and tried to outdistance herself from the flying horse. The horse skidded, throwing dirt into the air. She tried to get out of the way, but the dirt flew into her hair. Silena couldn't escape the blast though. She shrieked, "My hair! I spent all morning washing it for Charlie!" Annabeth couldn't help but laugh.

Beckendorf slid off of the pegasi's back and rushed over to help pick dirt out of Silena's hair. Percy jumped down and walked over to Annabeth, half laughing. "Sorry," he said, brushing dirt off Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth tried smiling though her heart was pounding with annoyance at Silena's power. Percy noticed something was wrong because he said, "Everything's all right isn't it?"

"Nothing's all right at the moment Percy."

His face fell quickly. He knew there was a war on. It would soon be in the streets of New York. Annabeth immediately wished she hadn't brought it up.

"Have you, um, read a good book over the summer?" he asked. Annabeth shook her head. "I was reading a book about architecture but I really haven't had time to enjoy it." Especially since she had a call from Rachel in the middle of reading it. "How was your summer?" she asked brightly.

"Paul took me, my mom and Rachel to the beach. He even let me-."

"Drive the car?"

His face fell instantly. "How-?" he stuttered. Annabeth laughed dryly. "I got a call from your _friend_." Percy looked upset. "Annabeth," he said. "I just hung out with her for a while. I've always wondered why you don't like her." Annabeth shrugged. "I guess I just don't get along with her because she's known you for about a year."

"She goes to my high school and she's the only one I could hang out with since you're here."

"You might as well just tell me that she's your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend! I think you're just upset because you think she's taking your place!"

Annabeth's stomach plummeted. Then it rose back up, riding a wave of fury. That was almost exactly how she was feeling but she would never admit it.

Percy and Annabeth didn't notice the doors and windows of the cabins banging shut with cries of, 'Percy and Annabeth are falling out.'

"I'm sorry," Annabeth muttered. "It's just…things are really tense now. Now's not the time to fight." Percy sighed. "I just want to know why you can't say things straight forward?"

Annabeth opened her mouth, and then snapped it shut and ran for it. She ignored Percy calling after her.

**Alright so here is the next Chapter to the story MerAngle and I wrote. Hope you like it. If you would like us to do another chapter then please vote on my fanfiction page. ;-) Please Review and tell us what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silena had rushed down to the beach to get away from Percy and Annabeth's fight. She was lying on her back and thinking about what she had seen in Annabeth's head.

To her surprise, Annabeth jogged onto the beach and glared at her. "What did you do Silena," she hissed. Silena removed her sunglasses and smirked. "I can see different moments in a person's love life." Annabeth changed to the color of a tomato. Silena grinned and sat up. "How long have you liked him?"

"I don't-."

"You can't deny it. My power never lies."

Annabeth plopped onto the sand with a sigh. "I guess there's no escaping it. He's my best friend. Maybe he could be something more but I haven't thought about it." Silena noticed Annabeth was scratching a building design in the sand with a stick.

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel about Rachel."

"I haven't really got that much against her. I just-."

Beckendorf ran over a sand dune. He skidded to a halt. "Phone…call…at the Big House," he panted.

Annabeth answered it cautiously. "Hello?" she said. "Hi Annabeth. I just called to make sure everything is all right." Her stepmom was calling.

"I haven't been attacked yet."  
"That's a relief. Your brothers are so worried. They keep asking me where you are and why they can't go after you."

"Tell them I'm alright. Well, nearly."

"Are you having an argument with Percy again?"

"How did you guess?"

"Even if I'm not your real mom, there are some things a mother knows."

"He found a new friend. It just feels like I'm being replaced. And I may be a little jealous."

"He's your best friend. He wouldn't be able to replace you. Uh-oh. The potatoes are boiling over. I'll have to call you back."

Annabeth hung up. She sighed. She wanted to look for Percy and apologize. She didn't want to fight him right now, not with the war going on.

"Annabeth," called Percy's voice. Annabeth whipped around. Percy shuffled into the room. He looked like one of Apollo's sacred cattle. She had a feeling he was thinking the same thing. "I don't want to fight," murmured Annabeth walking over to him. "We're best friends. I want to make up." Percy smiled.

"Hug?" he suggested. "Not now Percy, I don't really give hugs." There was silence. "Alright a quick hug!"

Annabeth smiled to herself as she hugged Percy.

**Alright so this was the last chapter MerAngle and I have planned to right for this story. We are both very happy that so many of you liked it. Thanks so much to all of you that reviewed. Maybe we will do another story together again, but not for a while. Thanks everyone! ;-) **


End file.
